Tsukiko Saki
by Musaki12
Summary: Tsukiko Saki had always dispised her father but when she escapes his medical research lab will she be able to live knowing what her father did to her and her mother? And what happens when she meets the ninja we all know and love? Or even if she will find love herself? Im bad at summeries but read if you want i promise the story is better! Leo/OC Mikey/OC Raph/OC Don/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok this is my first TMNT fanfic no flames! I have another fanfic and its ninjago if anyone's interested…XD anyways I don't own ninjago or TMNT and if I did Raphael would be mine! ONTO THE STORY!**

"Get her!" The leader, Hun, of the purple dragons yelled as he pointed towards me as I turned to run. I ran as far as my already beaten up legs would take me until I ended up wheezing because of my asthma. I found myself in the middle of the park just outside Bronx.

There wasn't anyone there because everyone knew not to be anywhere near Bronx at midnight. The street of Bronx seems to be the best place to get mugged by gangs. But that was also the moment my life changed forever.

Suddenly four large, over-sized turtles jumped out of nowhere, along with my three best friends Tinara, Chikako, and Atsuko**(Tinara means butterfly in a language I don't know, Chikako and Atsuko are Japanese meaning clever and kind child,). **I was going to ask what was going on but the four turtle creatures went to fight the purple dragons and my three friends ran up to me with worried expressions.

"What were you thinking?" Atsuko asked pulling me into a group hug.

"Yeah we were worried sick!" Tinara said as I was finally released from the breath stealing hug.

"Don't ever do that again." Chikako chuckled as she gave me a light punch in the arm but gave me a smile letting me know she wasn't really mad at me.

"So I'm guessing you Tsukiko **(again its Japanese and it means moon child)" **said an unfamiliar male voice coming from the turtle with the twin katana.

I jumped up and squeaked in surprise. He was now standing next to me and tried to hold back an amused smile but failed miserably. As did the other three turtles who were now approaching us.

I saw several "left-over" purple dragons start to get back up as I pointed towards one with a gun and yelled "LOOK OUT!" but not before he could fire a bullet into my side. The two turtles using nunchucks and Sais went to finish off the last of the purple dragons. While the one with a long stick grabbed my upper arm in an attempt to steady me. I felt really dizzy, my friends also tried to help without revealing my tail.

The other two turtles quickly finished their work and were hurrying back over to me. Then my vision faded in to darkness as I slipped into un-consciousness.

**A/N you like it? I have been writing this in my notebook when got bored so I could make this as cool as possible. I'm going to try to post a chapter per week but with how behind I already am in school I make no promises! If you like it or have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate! All reviews are answered immediately because I obsessively check my email so it shouldn't take too long to respond! Bye for now!**

**-Musaki12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK in the first chapter I didn't rly explain what the characters looked like so here they are (and by the way Tsukiko is me and the other characters are based on three of my best friends!)**

Tsukiko-

Age:15

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue/Green

Parents: Ouroku Saki, Mother unknown

Clothes (usual): Black t-shirt with a black jacket around her waist and camo jeans.

Crush (eventually I'm adding pairings because I can ;P): Raphael

Weapon: Scythe

Extra: Was mutated in shredders lab but she only gained black wolf ears and wolf tail with a little red on the ends.

Chikako-

Age:15

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue/Green

Parents: Shi(Japanese meaning death), chi( Japanese meaning blood)

Clothes: Black jeans and white tank top with a black jacket around her waist.

Crush: Donatello

Weapon: Kusarigama (Basically what blackstar refers to as a chain scythe in soul eater for those of you who have watched it.)

Extra: She ran away after her parents abused her for 12 years.

Atsuko-

Age:14

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Blue

Parents: Unknown

Clothes: Jean shorts and a white tank top

Crush: Michelangelo

Weapon: Kusari-fundo (basically two 5 pound weights on each end of a chain)

Extra: Grew up on the streets after losing her memory at age 6 with no memories of her parents.

Tinara-

Age: 17

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Parents: Names unknown

Clothes: Blue jeans with holes in them and a black tank top.

Crush: Leonardo

Weapon: Chigiriki (a 2 ft. pole wit ft. long chain with a ball of spikes on the end)

Extra: She found Atsuko on the streets when she was little and raised her to the best of her will because she is also an orphan.

**A/N So there you have it! I love love love, the TMNT so I plan on taking this story seriously but still have fun with it, so hope you don't mind if I make it a long story! NO FLAMES! All flames will be read by the tmnt(who I sadly still do not own) who will hate you forever! HAHAHA I LOVE BLACKMAIL! R&R fellow turtle lovers! **

**-Musaki12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wahoo! Three chapters in one night! I hope to get reviews by morning! Anyways hope you guys like it because I'm well passed out the POV is going to be in the other girl's point of view several hours earlier. Hope you like it! I still don't own tmnt but I sure wish I did….I mean seriously how awesome would that be!? MY OWN PERSIONAL RAPHAEL! Anyways onto the fanfiction NO FLAMES!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chikako POV 3 hours earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I found the last signal her cell phone made!" I said but became quiet as I realized…"It was to call the police!"

The only thing the others could do was stare at me with wide eyes. My heart nearly stopped as I told them where it came from.

"Well…" Tinara urged me to continue.

"It came from shredders tower three miles below it actually...and we know what that is…." I said just barely loud enough for them to hear.

Atsuko jumped out of the chair she was sitting in knocking it over, her face covered with concern making her light blue eyes look dark, "when was it sent!" She asked and I could tell she was fighting back tears. Tinara had an expression that matched Atsuko's.

"Just over 20 days ago." I managed to choke out as tears slide down my face. Tinara stood up.

"We can't just sit here while the shredder could be torturing our sister!" Even though we're not related we are just like sisters, but then Tinara's voice got quieter and she clenched her fists until they were white "like last time…" Atsuko and I winced at the thought of what happened to Tsukiko last time she was sent to shredder's lab. _Even though our pasts are terrible her's is by far the worse I couldn't imagine losing everything. _

Atsuko stepped up and said "We can't just go waltzing into a mutation lab and tell them to hand her over! So what do you suppose we do?"

Tinara said "Well remember last time we faced the shredder? He said something about how his arch enemies were mutant turtles or something right? She questioned.

All Atsuko and I could do was nod in confusion wondering what this would lead to.

"So if the shredder hates them that must mean they're the good guys right?" She said trying to keep us up to pace on her plan.

Another nod.

"Then if we could somehow find trouble…" She started.

"Then we could find the turtles and get them to help us find her!" I finished for her with a huge smile on my face thinking that the plan could actually work.

"What do you mean by find trouble and where would we find it." Atsuko asked.

"Dude we live in New York walk outside and you find trouble it cant be that hard!" I said.

"Here's what we do…" Tinara explained.

**A/N so you think it's good so far? Sorry for the short chapters, they looked so much longer on paper O.o anyways I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter done by tonight so wish me luck and R&R!**

**-Musaki12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N gosh four chapters in one night and I'm tired but I have to post more chapters!**

**Raphael: Then shut up and go to sleep -_-**

**Musaki:*stares at him with stars for eyes and whispers* you will be mine…**

**Raphael: What?**

**Musaki: NOTHING!**

**Chikako: She said y-**

**Musaki: *Slaps hand over Chikako's mouth***

**Atsuko:*Completely oblivious to the current situation* Musaki does not own tmnt but she does own the storyline and the OC's**

**Everyone: ONTO THE FANFICTION!**

Chapter 3-Tinara POV

I briefly questioned if this plan would work or not but then I thought _NO! This has to work Tsukiko's life depends on this! _We then reached the south side of the city, where our plan would be set in motion. We reached the rooftops in search of trouble.

It wasn't long before we heard a shrill scream. We ran as fast as our legs would take us until we reached the stop where the scream came from. When we got there we saw the turtles tying up the gang members and the woman they saves running in the opposite direction.

"Hey," One of the turtles shouted pointing to us. They started to run but came to a halt as Atsuko screamed "STOP!"

We climbed off of the rooftop and stepped closer to the turtles and Atsuko explained "You have to help us! Our sister was kidnaped by the shredder and we can't do it ourselves!"

"And just why would the shredder be after a teenage girl?" The turtle with the red bandana questioned.

"There's no time to explain! Did you not hear us the first time?! Do I have to spell it out for you! Our. Sister. Needs. Your. Help!" Erin snapped at them.

"Well where do we find her the shredders building is huge?" The one with the blue bandana asked calmly.

"Well the last signal her cell phone gave off was in the mutation lab 30 floors underground in the middle of shredders tower." Erin said as if she wasn't ready to break their necks just seconds ago.

"How do you know the shredder has an underground mutation lab?" The one with an orange mask asked innocently.

"Why don't we discuss this at home?" A mutant rat wearing a red kimono suggested as he walked out of the shadows.

"Yes sensei," The four turtles said in unison as they bowed respectfully.

"Follow us!" The one in orange said. I couldn't help but think of him as a little kid. I looked over and saw Atsuko blush lightly before regaining her composure as she started to follow the turtle down a manhole into the sewers.

**A/N OK sorry guys but I'm done for the night! I will try and get more done tomorrow. Anyways I don't even know if you guys are listening/reading this at all but im in like an overly good mood because I am on like the 8****th**** hour of Rin and Len kagamine's 10 hour ievan polka song and I have been happily singing along since hour three O.o anywho….goodnight or good morning I don't know when you people read these!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OK sorry I haven't posted until now I have been really busy with m,y mom being in the hospital and stuff sooo anyways onto the fanfiction and I don't own tmnt or Raphael would be mine O.o NO FLAMES! **

Chapter 4:

Atsuko POV:

DARN IT! I cant believe I just thought of that orange wearing turtle as cute! Sure he acts just like me but I don't even know his name!

My inner thoughts would have have continued to argue with me but I pushed all of my thoughts aside when the leader announced that we had reached their home.

The rat and turtles shared the armchairs, leaving us with the couch.

"I am Master Splinter but you may call me Splinter." The rat said.

"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo." The one wearing blue said. I also saw Tinara blush when he introduced himself.

"I'm Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie." I couldn't help but smirk when Chikako blushed like Tinara when the purple wearing turtle introduced himself, earning me death glares from the both of them.

"I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!" He said in a happy voice. I noticed my face getting warmer because of the innocence of the orange turtles actions. Because of this I earned a look from both Chikako and Tinara that practically screamed payback.

We all looked at the red wearing turtle, who was leaning against the wall next to the T.V's as he said " I'm Raphael, call me Raph" He said in a monotone voice. Chikako, Tinara and I couldn't help but giggle as we realized he would be perfect for Tsukiko!

"Now," Master Splinter started explaining, "Why is the shredder after your friend?"

The three of us exchanged glaces knowing that if we told them, not only would we be putting them in even more trouble, but Tsukiko would kill us! She hates it when we explain her story to other people when she's not there. For two reasons, first the only humans we told either rejected her or were killed. Secondly she hates feeling sympathy from people who she doesn't know, let alone trust!

"All we can tell you is that she's not exactly...human," Chikako said quietly.

"What do you mean not human!" Raphael yelled at us.

"Didn't we just tell you we couldn't tell you any more?" I asked. I didn't think I said anything wrong but he looked like that just mad him angrier.

Leonardo stepped in front of him in a failed attempt to calm him down. Raph just ignored it and stormed up to what I was guessing was his room.

"Is he OK?" I asked hoping I didn't do anything wrong.

"He's fine he just has a bad temper!" Mikey laughed. _His laugh is so adorable! _I thought.

"What does he do in there?" I asked completely forgetting the conversation we were having just a minute ago.

"He just sits up there and listens to some band...I think it was Avenged Sevenfold or something like that," Don answered.

Tinara, Chikako and I started laughing uncontrollably.

The boys just stared at us with confused expressions witch only made us laugh harder. "Um what's so funny?" Mikey asked.

"He's exactly like Tsukiko!" Tinara said between laughs.

Raphael came out of his room after we stopped laughing.

All three of us froze in place.

"Whats wrong?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know," Mikey said walking up to me and waved a hand in front of my face.

The three shot up off of the couch and out the door with the boys close behind. Tinara started explaining while we ran "Tsukiko is running towards the park just outside Bronx and she's being chased by purple dragons!" She yelled as we reached the surface.

While we ran to Tsukiko the boys ran towards the purple dragons to fight.

**A/N Did ya like it?! I picked avenged sevenfold because well..because I love them and because I can :P Till next time see ya!**

**-Musaki12**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OK for these I write them in my notebook first and it turned out like HUGE! So hope I get this done tonight! I don't own tmnt just the oc's. NO FLAMES!**

Chapter 6

Present time(just after Tsukiko passes out) Chikako POV:  
I heard the bullet shot and panicked. I looked at Tsukiko just as she started to fall over. Leo and Don went to go steady her now unconscious form. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her side to try and stop the bleeding still trying to not show the turtles her tail of wolf ears currently being covered by a baseball cap.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Don said.

"NO!" All three of us yelled.

"Remember, we said she wasn't human so we cant take her to the hospital." Tinara explained.

"Fine but we have to take her back to the lair." Leo said "Mikey, Raph, come on!"

Raph came over and all too willingly picked her up, bridal style. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he pushed it aside as we headed back to the lair.

As soon as we walked into the lair Raph ran into Don's lab and set her down on the table so that Don could remove the bullet. Don hovered the tweezers above the bullet entrance, it looked like he was having second thoughts about this. We all jumped when she snapped at Don because we all thought she was still asleep.

"Just hurry up and do it before I do it myself," she said in a harsh tone. But I knew she was trying her hardest to not show any form of pain in front of us.

"This might hurt a bit," Don informed her.

"Did you not hear me? I said shut up and get this thing out of me, i've been through worse!" she countered.

Don slowly reached towards the hole in her side but she yelled "GIMME THAT! YOUR TOO SLOW!" she grabbed the tweezers and ripped out the bullet splashing blood on the wall.

The boys and Master Splinter, who had just entered the room, just stared at her and the new blood stain on the wall. Atsuko, Tinara and I just sighed deeply and started to walk over to her.

The four turtles and rat quickly recovered and started cleaning up while don wrapped her wound. Raph walked out of the room while Leo and Mikey cleaned the blood off of the wall nearest to Tsukiko.

_Tsukiko POV:_

After a while Raph came back down to the lab.

"HEY!" Mikey started "You just went upstairs so you wouldnt have to clean up!"

"So what if I did?" He replied in a bored tone.

"How about we go to the living room," Master Splinter said, "I would like to know why the shredder is after you."

I kept my face blank and nodded. Everyone but Raphael and I left to go ino the living room. I slid around to get off of the table but Raphael, once again picked me up bridal-style and started walking towards the living room.

"HEY!" I said pushing him in a failed attempt to get away from him, "I can walk by myself!"

"I know," He said with a smirk.

I just stared at him for a few seconds and was about to ask him what his problem was but he set me down on the couch as he took the spot next to me. A little too close to me...-_-

"So what's your story?" Mikey asked.

I was about to start talking but I noticed that all three of my friends were blushing like crazy because they were all next to a different turtle! Tinara was next to Leo, Atsuko was by Mikey, and Chikako was next to Don.

I started by saying "Well I guess it goes way back to when I was five years old. I was an only child so I got a lot of attention because it was just my mom, my dad, and I. My parents started getting into fights with each other over really small things. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But about a month later the fights started getting worse and a lot more frequent. My mom would send me to my room so I wouldn't have to see them fight. I didn't understand what was going on then but I knew something was wrong when she tried to send me to bed at 6:30. I hid behind the couch and watched them fight. I don't know what she said but she must have said something my mom really didn't like because he slapped her to the ground. When she started to get back up he grabbed a kitchen knife and slit her throat." I stopped for a moment so I wouldn't start crying at the painful memories. "I was going to run to my room and pretend like nothing happened and hope that when I woke up in the morning my mom would be there, but my dad saw me and picked me up and started running out the door. I didn't know where we were going or why he killed my mom but he ran for about 30 minutes."

"When we stopped we were in front of a huge building. As soon as we walked inside he said some thing in another language and they replied with a yes master shredder. Then he handed me over to a man wearing all black with a red symbol on it and he took me into a huge room with a king size bed flat screen T.V and a great view of the city. But I didn't care about any of that at the time. I sat on the bed and cried until my dad came back in wearing a metal suit. He told me that he would train me in the art of ninjitsu, he also said that I would work for him and I would have to do everything that he said. Then he said that my first assignment would be to rob a bank and I told him that mommy wouldn't want me to and he slapped me across the room. He ordered the men in the ninja suits to take me to some kind of mutation lab. When we got there they performed painful experiments for over a year. Then they injected me with some kind of weird glowing ooze stuff. For a week all I could think or feel was the ooze flowing around inside of me until it stopped and I passed out. When I woke up the next morning something felt different. I reached up and felt ears on the top of my head, when I turned around I noticed that I had a black tail with red on the end and I also had inch long claws." I stopped to show them my ears tail and claws to prove that I was telling the truth, " I started to panic but quickly calmed myself down and started clawing away at the metal chain around my neck that was holding me in the room. As soon as I cut through the chain I knocked down the door with strength I knew I didn't have the day before. Then I ran as fast as I could out of the building and hid my new wolf-lke feature so people wouldn't panic. I found my self at a ware house that I thought was empty but when I went in I saw these three staring back at me. They took me in and I have lived there ever since. I looked up and took several deep breaths and saw five pairs of wide eyes looking at me.

"How did you get captured again?" Mikey asked obviously wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"I was going on my usual late-night walk and I heard a scream coming from a nearby alley. Naturally I went to go check it out. There were three purple dragons surrounding a woman and it didn't take long to take care of them. What I didn't know was that Hun and most of the foot ninja's were hiding in the shadows. There were too many of them and I was chased all the was back to shredders mutation lab. I tried to call the police but they broke my cell phone before anyone could answer. For 20 days my father personally tortured me with more weapons than I could count. On the 21st day he had to leave to go take care of some business and I took that to my advantage and escaped. You guys pretty much know the rest." I finished with a loud yawn as I rested my head down on Raph's shoulder ignoring the looks the other girls game me.

No one said anything for a while but Master Splinter spoke up and said "My sons prepare your rooms for our guests, it has been a long night for everyone." He got up and walked to his room.

Mikey and Don carried the sleeping Atsuko and Chikako to their rooms as Leo showed Tinara where his room was, once again leaving Raph and I alone.

Raph picked me up and headed towards his room but I was too tired to complain so I stayed silent as he set me down on his bed and took the place next to me. He said a quick goodnight just before the both of us fell into a much needed sleep.

**A/N 0.o that was so much longer than I thought it was! My fingers hurt -_- anyways hope you liked it! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok sorry it took me so long to update but I had to wait for my friend so we could co-write this together! So here's my friend Kurai-onii and by that I mean she fixes all of my mistakes and annoys me when I make them -_-!*starts spinning in circles and claps with imaginary applause* WAHOOO I don't own tmnt and we all know if I did Raphael would be mine…end of story I LOVE HIM! OK onto the story! NO FLAMES!**

Chapter 7:

Tsukiko POV

When I awoke Raphael was still asleep. I was about to go back to lay my head down again but then realized…. I SLEPT WITH RAPHAEL! I jumped up over him and ran out of the room at top speed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found my other three friends downstairs in the kitchen as well. We stared at each other for a few minutes, none of us finding the right words to say.

"Um…hi?" Chikako started.

"Shut up." Tinara said "I'm trying to set up our link again; it was lost when you were captured." I just nodded my head in understanding.

_HEY! YOU GUYS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? _Atsuko yelled at us through our mind link.

_SHUT UP ATSUKO! Yes it works. We can see that, you don't have to deafen us! _Chikako snapped back at her.

_Hey let's make breakfast for the guys! _Atsuko suggested completely changing the topic from our previous conversation.

_Are you bipolar? _Tinara asked, already knowing the answer.

_I'm not sure…. but I do know I'm hungry! _She stood up and danced over to the cabinets in that perky way of hers. We all smirked knowing how fun cooking was when we didn't have to yell and order each other around. We got out all of the cooking supplies for eggs, bacon and pancakes.

** Leonardo POV**

When I woke up and noticed that Tinara wasn't there, I walked downstairs to the kitchen looking for her and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the four girls making three different foods! Although that wasn't what stopped me, they were throwing the ingredients all over the room and not a single object was dropped. I turned around and saw my three brothers stop and stare in wonder.

None of us could comprehend what was occurring. That's when the girls all threw what they were holding at us. We weren't prepared for it and all four of us were smacked in the face with pancake batter, egg yolks and hot bacon.

"Uh…oops?" Atsuko offered.

"You asked for it!" Raph said, and with amazing speed he dumped the bowl of pancake batter on Tsukiko's head. She was still for a few moments and the room fell into silence, and then her face turned a bright red and her eyes narrowed dangerously as they shot towards Raphael. She tackled him to the cold ground. They both started throwing punches and Raphael rolled himself over so Tsukiko was pinned beneath him. I ran over to pull him off of her but Chikako beat me there and punched him in the plastron.

"OK OK! Cut it out you three!" Tinara stepped in.

Chikako's green eyes narrowed as she glared at the turtle who was now sitting atop her best friend. "Don't mess with my friends!" She hissed.

"What if I wanna be messed with?" Tsukiko countered with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up Tsukiko this isn't about you!"

Tinara looked as if she was starting to get mad as she said "Let's just clean up this mess and eat breakfast!"

**(I'm going back to Tsukiko POV because I just wanted to show you guys what was going on in the boys POV)**

Tsukiko POV

After Raph got off of me we went back to cleaning/cooking trying to make up for the food we already ruined. I couldn't help but notice that the entire time we were cooking Raph continued to look at me, but as soon as I looked at him he would look away.

We finished cooking right when Master Splinter walked into the room.

"Good morning sensei," The four boys said as they bowed.

"Hi! Good morning," Tinara, Chikako, and Atsuko said

"Yo," I replied. My tone flat and emotionless.

"Good morning everyone." He said with a warm smile.

Mikey and Atsuko were chatting happily about video games through the whole meal.

"Hey do you guys wanna play?" Atsuko asked her wide green eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Video games are mindless," Chikako said simply as she took another bite of pancakes, which she drenched in syrup.

Everyone else simply nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'll play with you Atsuko." I stated calmly.

"Tsukiko you don't have enough brain cells left to play those games…." Chikako told me.

"Ha ha ha," I replied, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It's OK neither does Mikey," Raph said earning a round of laughter from everyone at the table.

Chikako sighed "Maybe you're not as bad as I originally thought. But just so you know I'm the only one who's allowed to beat Tsukiko up."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I asked keeping all emotion off of my face, only to be ignored.

We finished breakfast soon after our awkward conversation. Raph and I went into the training room while Leo, Tinara, Mikey, and Atsuko went into the living room. Splinter went back to his room as Don and Chikako went into his lab.

I grabbed the scythe off of the wall and got into a fighting stance. Raphael took his Sais out of his belt and got into a similar stance on the opposite side of the room.

I charged at the same time he did and we met in the middle with me blocking his Sais with my scythe. I spun it around and made him drop one of his Sais, but he recovered and tackled me to the ground before I knew what was happening. My scythe was flung across the room and I was pinned underneath him.

I growled at him and said in a flat voice, "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"What if I don't wanna?" He asked with a smirk.

I kicked him off and pinned him to the ground, "Then that's what." I said also smirking. He just laughed and flipped back on top of me this time using all of his strength to keep me down.

Then Leo and Tinara walked in. They both cleared their throats to get our attention. "Are interrupting something?" We both looked up at them and lightly blushed as we stood up, dusted ourselves off and walked out of the room. I went over to the couch and started playing the game with Atsuko and Mikey not bothering to ask first.

Raphael sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I only played for about five minutes before the screen started flashing saying that I was the winner.

Raphael laughed loudly and said "I can't believe you beat Mikey!"

Chikako and Don walked in as she said to us "I don't see the point in games unless they're RPG's."

"Chikako that's only because you can't win platform games," As I said this her nostrils flared she then walked over to the couch and plopped next to me with a huff. Don also put his arm around her shoulders. I smiled knowingly.

I watched as everyone came down to the living room. I was in my own little world and thought: _Maybe this could be good for us!_

**A/N How did ya like it? I had a hard time writing this with Kurai breathing down my neck and trying to fix my many, many mistakes. Anyways R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok sorry I didn't update this weekend but I will put all my plans aside so I can post two chapters this weekend! Ok I got a new idea for a new tmnt fanfic. I thought because I like music so much that I would pu it to good use and writre a form of a song-fic where the main chara would be a singer at a mutant dance club! So tell me if you want me to write it cause I dont wanna wast my time. Also I think im going to write a one-shot centering the 4 major pairings and make them all go on dates! So vote witch pairing you want to see go on a date first! The cut-off deadline is October 27th so I can give you all a chance to vote in each chapter I post i'll write the total so far. NOW GET TO VOTING!**

**Leo-Tinara**

**Raph-Tsukiko**

**Mikey-Atsuko**

**Don-Chikako**

**~Musaki12**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N OK so far the votes for the date one-shots are**

**Leo, Tinara-1**

**Mikey, Atsuko-1**

**Raph, Tsukiko-1**

**Don, Chikako-0**

**But there's still one more week to go and PLEASE read the authors note so you can know to vote, because I know a lot of people that don't read authors notes -_- . No flames and I don't own tmnt no matter how much I wish I did. ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 8

Tsukiko POV

It's been three weeks since we started living in the turtles lair and we're closer than ever. Right now Leo and Tinara are meditating in Leo's room, Mikey and Atsuko were playing video games in the living room, Don and Chikako were working on a project in Don's lab, and Raph and I were training.

It seemed even until I tripped over my shoelace and dropped my scythe.

"HAHAHA!" Raph laughed at me, "You of all people would be the one to trip durring a fighting lesson! Looks like im the better fighter"

That pissed me off. I jumped up and, picked up my scythe, and tackled him to the ground with the edge of my scythe to his throat. "Who did you say was the better fighter?" I asked with a smirk.

We turned towards the door at the sound of Mikey and Atsuko laughing. I jumped off of him and shoved past them into Raphs room where I put my scythe in the case I "found" for it. I walked towards the exit of the lair and ran to the surface. _Hey, Atsuko, Chikako, Tinara, i'm going to the club you guys can come if you want. _

It didn't take long for them to reply saying they would be there soon. Within minutes all four of us were at the club we called our home for years.

We left several hours later, with the boys with us. We were a little disappointed when we found out that Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don saw us going to the club but got over it once they said they weren't going to make us leave. **(A/N im going to make a long chapter on what happened at the club when im done writing this chapter if you want to read it) **All eight of us were tired but only Mikey and Atsuko complained.

"Im tired!" They complained together.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! IF YOUR GOING TO COMPLAIN ALL THE WAY TO THE LAIR TELL ME SO I CAN KILL THE BOTH OF YOU NOW!" I yelled. Raph just smirked as Mikey and Atsuko backed away from me.

"Guys just quit complaining and she wont kill you," Tinara told them.

"Wait does that mean she would kill us if we complained more?!" Mikey said just above a whisper. We all just ignored his question and walked to the lair in silence. We all went to bed as soon as we entered our rooms.

I lay down facing the wall and Raph next to me. "Hey what happened there wasn't your fault," He said trying to comfort me.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. What does is that the jerk I call my father is still after me and just killed over a thousand innocent people because I escaped." I said without bothering to look at him. I let a single tear run down my face before I said "Just let me sleep. Forget about what happened today."

He hugged me and we both fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning his arms were still around my stomach. I moved his arms and made sure not to wake him up as I walked towards the door. As I went into the kitchen I saw my sisters sitting at the table.

Atsuko and Chikako were crying over what happened last night and Tinara was trying to comfort them. I sighed and walked over to them.

I kept my face emotionless and made a bowl of cereal before sitting down next to Tinara. They didn't even look at me as I ate in silence.

I fought back tears at the sound of their sobs. I stood up and walked towards the door of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Tinara asked.

"For a walk," I replied as I walked out the door. I walked around until I reached a place with water swirling underneath me and a bunch of loose pipes everywhere. I started jumping from pipe-to-pipe trying to move quicker. After about fifteen minutes my asthma kicked in and I had to stop and rest.

Then foot ninja's appeared in front of me. "Of all times..." I murmured standing up getting into a fighting stance.

**A/N sorry for then really short chapter I'll be posting soon I just can NOT think of what to do next. Anyways keep voting for your favorite pairing, dont forget the deadline if the 27th! **

**~~~Musaki12**


End file.
